A game machine for pachislo game, pachinko, etc. is generally constructed so that the game is started when the player throws a game medium such as a medal in the game machine. The game machine of this type is set so as to pay out the game medium corresponding to the winning state (style) generated while the game is in progress.
This game machine generates a winning state, e.g., so-called “big prize (big bonus),” at a preset probability. Therefore, the player enjoys the game in expectation of big prize on the game machine with which the player is currently playing.
The game machine that produces a prize depending on the probability as described not always produces the prize at a fixed probability. That is, it is constructed so as to converge on a preset probability when a significant number of games are digested. As the result, the player performing a small number of games is likely to quickly generate a prize, and the player performing a large number of games is less likely to generate a prize. With the game machine of this type, gambling characteristics can be enhanced to make the game more amusing. On the other hand, the player less likely to generate a prize might lose enthusiasm for the game. This leads to a tendency to miss the player (customer).
In order to solve the above disadvantage, a variety of game machines have been proposed.
In a game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-24401, there are two probability tables for controlling the probability of generating a big prize. When the player performing a large number of games is less likely to generate a prize, one of the two probability tables that has a higher probability is selected for change, thereby increasing the probability of generating the prize.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 6-79051 and 11-253640 have proposed game machines employing means that is called “payout return.” The term “payout return” means to repay a certain game medium per game machine on meet of a predetermined condition, in accordance with the amount of game media (e.g., medals) the player thrown in the machine. A game machine of payout return type in the former is constructed so as to improve game characteristics by controlling the payout return rate as a basis for repay of game media. A game machine of payout return type in the latter is constructed so as to adjust the probability of generating a prize in consideration of the profit rate in the parlor and the payout return rate to each game machine.
Specifically, the game machines disclosed in the above Publication Nos. 6-79051 and 11-253640 adjust the probability of generating a prize and the payout return rate, thereby aim at eliminating the drawback that the player having a large number of games is less likely to generate a prize, as is often with the conventional game machines.
Although the game machine of the above Publication No. 8-24401 has succeeded in eliminating unevenness in the probability of causing a prize, the following problem remains.
In this game machine, control of “unevenness” is performed per game machine. It is therefore impossible to eliminate unbalance between players. As the result, the player cannot enjoy the game without anxiety. For instance, one player plays the game with one game machine for a while, without generating any prize, and then moves to the other game machine. Immediately thereafter, the other player who sits on one game machine is likely to generate a prize. Under the circumstances, it is unavoidable that the player is in constant suspense when continuing the game with one game machine and moving to the other game machine. Hence, the problem that the player is away from the game due to such suspense, being called “missing customers,” remains unsolved.
As in the game machine of the above Publication No. 8-24401, the game machines of payout return type in the above Publication Nos. 6-79051 and 11-253640 are constructed so as to control payout return per game machine. Consequently, the both machines also suffer from the same drawback, and the problem of missing customers remains unsolved.